


Something Else

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: All these many years meeting the mercenary, have helped Peter not to be alarmed by these kind of intrusions into his residence.





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeps/gifts).



> Happy early birthday, sweetie <3 :)

Peter knew that something was wrong from the moment he landed on the emergency stairs outside the window facing his apartment. His spider sense let him knew there was someone inside, but it didn't seem like a threat, so he tiptoed into his bedroom, where he found a mountain of mass and muscle beneath his sheets.

Wade is curled up like a fetus, hugging one of Peter's pillows, his mask is no longer on, but his suit and boots are. His eyes are closed, and he seems very calm, but it's definitely not what Peter expected. And yes, it is not something common to find, but all these many years meeting the mercenary, have helped Peter not to be alarmed by these kind of intrusions into his residence.

"Stop staring at me," Wade mutters, still not opening his eyes, but moving uncomfortably on Peter's bed. Which is his bed. First of all. Who should be demanding things is him, not Wade. But Peter decides that he is too tired to fight.

"You okay?" He asks, dropping onto his desk chair.

Wade shrugs, opening one eye slightly, and looking at him with large bags underneath. "You?"

Peter repeats the action, shrugging and removing his own mask from his head. "What are you doing here? I thought you owned a penthouse just for yourself."

Wade looks down at his hand, which he pulls out of the sheets to draw circles on the mattress. "It feels empty, and the boxes are being too loud. I - I don't know, I just couldn't sleep, I needed... something else."

And Peter nods, because he has been in that situation. He understands what that is, since he lives it almost daily.

But he is confused and somewhat surprised. Because Wade needed something else, and he came here to look for it. Peter is not sure how his humble little apartment can provide the mercenary with that something, but he can't help feeling that it's not exactly something that Wade needs. But _someone_. And Wade is lying on his bed, face buried in the pillow Peter uses as a giant teddy, and rolled under his sheets, which Peter is sure that stink of him. Wade needed someone, and he came to Peter.

He nods again, not knowing what to say, but understanding every word said by the mercenary because, again, he's been there. With a sigh, he gets up and walks back to his bed. "Move over."

Wade does, picking up the sheets so Peter can lay beneath them, and they both end up face to face. Peter is not quite sure that he can be that "something else," but apparently Wade believes he is, and if Wade needs Peter to be that at times like these, he will be. Because Wade has been that "something else" for Peter when he needs him to, so that's the least he can do.

Wade is tense at first with the touch, like not knowing what to do or how to react. But then, somehow, both end up closer, and Peter is not sure if it was he who moved, or if it was Wade who did, but the space between them gets narrower. Peter ends up placing a hand on Wade's neck, approaching his body until the mercenary's nose is buried against his collarbone, snuggling against Peter, who wraps the merc in his arms, while both's legs slide between each other.

Wade breathes deeply, slowly wrapping his arm around Peter's waist. Like he was keeping him there, preventing Peter from changing his mind and running away. But Peter won't run, nor does he want to, because he may need this too.

Slowly, both release their grip, giving way to cuddling, while sleep and fatigue is taking over their bodies. Peter decides that perhaps in the morning he will try to understand what is happening, but at the moment his tired brain decides to simply accept it.

When he notices that Wade's breathing is more stable, and his body is completely relaxed, and feels his own eyelids fall. His mind gives way to sleep, thanks to the warmth that comes from the other body in his bed. Peter whispers, "If you ever need something else, you can always come here."

And although the phrase is wrapped in sleepy words against Wade's bald head, he knows that the mercenary can hear them, because the smile he feels against his skin says it all.


End file.
